I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to devices for directing a pilot or guide line across a span, particularly one of limited or partially obstructed access, in the anticipation of drawing or fishing a conductor or cable of desired type across the span using the guide line. The invention more particularly is directed to a line shooting tool that accomplishes the placement of such a line using an accurate lightweight projectile firing device provided with aiming and line dispensing systems that cooperate to accurately propel a harmless missile with releasably attached guide line to span a limited access region such as a space above a suspended ceiling which may require aiming to avoid obstructing devices.
II. Related Art
The stringing of wires, cables and the like across spans of limited or partially obstructed accesses such as areas of above suspended ceiling systems has long been a time-consuming and tedious task. This is particularly true in commercial settings where a maze of conductors is required to service integrated computer and telephone networks in addition to the provision of electrical wiring and other conduits in a typical office setup. A great deal of time and effort is dedicated to stringing several types of conductors across expanses of ceiling space which typically is accomplished by a worker removing suspended ceiling panels while standing on a ladder and advancing the lines a few panels at a time, moving the ladder and repeating the process.
Historically, instruments have been devised to propel missiles carrying trailing lines for a variety of diverse primary purposes under different circumstances. The patent art is replete with examples of this. Flores, Sr. et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,034 disclose a line installing apparatus for firing a line through existing conduits using a rubberized line carrying plug and a light line connected to a supply spool integral with the device. The system is attached to a source of high pressure compressed gas which is used to pressurize the conduit behind the line carrier; so that device is limited to threading a line, through an existing conduit or tube. Cassidy et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,901) involves a device for the installation of fiber optic transmission lines, but is also limited to existing fixed tubular paths. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,413 to Garcia discloses a cartridge firing apparatus for launching a fishing line sinker which, in turn, drags the fishing line to distances that exceed those reachable by normal hand casting. Kornblith in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,587 discloses a gas propelled line deployment system that includes a cartridge launched from a marine flare pistol of a conventional design as by using a blank cartridge. Another blank round missile-firing, line-launching device is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,906 to Perkins, Jr.
Thus, while devices exist characterized by the ability to propel a lead line for stringing a conductor or even propelling a fishing line to distances greater than those normally accessible by hand exist, there clearly remains a need for an accurately aimable system to facilitate the stringing of lines and cables, or the like, in cluttered yet undefined spaces such as those above suspended ceiling panels. Accordingly, a relatively lightweight, hand-held delivery system for placing a lead or pilot line across a ceiling, or the like, capable of being precisely aimed in order to avoid a variety of intermediate obstacles would be widely sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-operated line placing apparatus capable of projecting a lead or pilot line through a confined, cluttered, possibly partially obstructed space, for attachment of lines or cables to be installed across the space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated, line-shooting apparatus capable of being precisely aimed to a target sited across a space to be spanned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated, line-shooting apparatus utilizing a laser sighting device.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated line-launching apparatus in which the line is releasably attached to a harmless, tube-launched missile.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand-operated line launching device that projects a lead or pilot line across a space, the line being releasably attached by a hook and loop system to a missile attached to a low-friction line payout system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-operated line launching or shooting device that uses a relatively harmless propellant system.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon familiarization with the specification, drawings and claims contained herein.